Diciembre Doce
by Chillis
Summary: Hoy Pedro e Itzel vuelven a cantarle a la Virgen de Guadalupe, y nos cuentan su secreto. One Shot. Latin Hetalia. Advertencia: Lleno de material altamente religioso. Sin ofender   . No pairing! ¡Sin parejas!


N/A: Feliz Día de Guadalupe para todos los Guadalupanos Hetalianos que hay por ahí.

**Diciembre 12**

-Nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Itzel jalando a Pedro del asiento que tenía en la junta de naciones. Todos los miraron confusos- Peregrinaje.

Eso había pasado el diez de diciembre, ya eran las once del once de diciembre, y ambos mexicanos estaban en la Basílica de Guadalupe, saludando gente, rezándole a su morenita, esperando por las mañanitas, que por primera vez, después de muchas décadas, cantarían ambos mexicanos.

Los mariachis cantaban y tocaban, las bendiciones, aves marías y padres nuestros llenaban los oídos de Itzel y Pedro. Los matlachines bailaban sin cesar, peregrinos de todos lados, nacionalidades y colores llegaban a ver la Reina de México. En ambos cuellos colgaban una cadena de oro, con la Guadalupana de oro.

Cuando dieron las doce, Itzel trajo un grandioso ramo de rosas carmesí, rosa y blancas y lo puso debajo del manto de San Juan Diego. Mientras tanto, Pedro cantaba la Guadalupana desde un balcón enfrente de todas las masas.

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

La Guadalupana

La guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

Su llegada llenó de alegría

Su llegada llenó de alegría

De paz y armonía

De paz y armonía

De paz y armonía y de libertad.

De paz y armonía

De paz y armonía

De paz y armonía y de libertad.

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

La Guadalupana

La guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

Por el monte pasaba Juan Diego

Por el monte pasaba Juan Diego

Y acercose luego

Y acercose luego

Y acercose luego al oír cantar.

Y acercose luego

Y acercose luego

Y acercose luego al oír cantar.

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

La Guadalupana

La guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

Juan Dieguito la Virgen le dijo

Juan Dieguito la Virgen le dijo

Este cerro elijo

Este cerro elijo

Este cerro elijo para hacer mi altar.

Este cerro elijo

Este cerro elijo

Este cerro elijo para hacer mi altar.

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

La Guadalupana

La guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

Suplicante juntaba las manos

Suplicante juntaba las manos

Era mexicana

Era mexicana

Era mexicana su porte y su faz.

Era mexicana

Era mexicana

Era mexicana su porte y su faz.

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

La Guadalupana

La guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

En la tilma entre rosas pintadas

En la tilma entre rosas pintadas

Su imagen amada

Su imagen amada

Su imagen se digno dejar.

Su imagen amada

Su imagen amada

Su imagen se digno dejar.

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

La Guadalupana

La guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

Desde entonces para el mexicano

Desde entonces para el mexicano

Ser Guadalupano

Ser Guadalupano

Ser Guadalupano es algo esencial.

Ser Guadalupano

Ser Guadalupano

Ser Guadalupano es algo esencial.

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

La Guadalupana

La guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

Madrecita de los mexicanos

Madrecita de los mexicanos

Que estás en el cielo

Que estás en el cielo

Que estás en el cielo ruega a Dios por nos.

Que estás en el cielo

Que estás en el cielo

Que estás en el cielo ruega a Dios por nos.

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

La Guadalupana

La guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

En sus penas se postra de hinojos

En sus penas se postra de hinojos

Y eleva sus ojos

Y eleva sus ojos

Y eleva sus ojos hacia el Tepeyác.

Y eleva sus ojos

Y eleva sus ojos

Y eleva sus ojos hacia el Tepeyác.

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

Desde el cielo una hermosa mañana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

La Guadalupana

La guadalupana

La Guadalupana bajó al Tepeyác.

Itzel apareció detrás de Pedro, cuando terminó la canción, se miraron, y ambos recordaron la Aparición que nadie supo de la Virgen de Guadalupe

_Itzel y Pedro andaban solos por los grandes jardines de tomates en las afueras de Madrid, dándole la espalda al gran castillo de Papá Antonio, ambos tomados de la mano. Llegaron al gran manzano que guardaba la plantación de tomates, y que tenía su único columpio. Los dos que eran dos partes de Nueva España, se habían fugado del aseo de la casa que Mamá Romano les había forzado, junto con Tía Bélgica, porque en tres días llegaba Papá Antonio desde los siete mares. Itzel se sentó en el columpio de madera y cuerdas mientras que Pedro buscó una rama con que jugar. Un inesperado rayo de luz los tomó por sorpresa. Flotando, una señora los miraba con una maternal sonrisa, le extendió una rosa carmesí a Itzel, quien la tomó gustosa antes de alzar su mano, mientras que Pedro observaba que se parecía a ellos, de piel indígena y cabellos azabache, vestía una túnica verde donde se veían las citlalis, las estrellas, una cinta negra atada debajo de su pecho, haciéndolos saber que estaba encinta, o embarazada._

_-En su casa, en la Nueva España, he decidido iniciar mi iglesia._

_-¿Dónde?-preguntaron los gemelos_

_-En el Tepeyác.- Ambos niños se vieron con caras de asombro, sabían que ahí su tata __Tlahtolōyān veneraba a la diosa Tonantzin Coatlicue, Nuestra venerable Madrecita Señora de las faldas de Serpiente. –mi nombre es María Guadalupe. _

_-¿__Coatlallope_? "La que aplasta a la serpiente"

_-¿__Tequantlanopeuh? _'La que tuvo origen en la cumbre de las peñas'

_-¿__Tequatlasupe?_ 'La que aplasta la cabeza de la serpiente'

_-¿Tecuatlahlope?_ 'La que nos salva de ser comidos'

_-¿__Cuahtlapcupeuh__? _'La que viene volando de la luz como el águila de fuego'.

_-¿Tlecuauhtlapcupeuh_? 'La que procede de la región de la luz como el águila de fuego'

_La Virgencita los miraba divertida al ver que intentaban decir su nombre._

_-Gua-da-lu-pe- Dijo la Virgencita lentamente antes de que ambos mexicanos repitieran, cuidadosamente, su nombre. Satisfecha, les acarició los cabellos antes de despedirse-Me tengo que ir, niños, y recuerden, su madrecita velará por ustedes y su gente, siempre cuidándolos en el Tepeyác- Los dos niños, bien atentos a lo que les decía, asintieron, sintiendo que quizá no la volverían a ver en mucho tiempo. Y con un nuevo halo de luz, desapareció. Dos minutos después, Mamá Romano los guió a la casa. Itzel nunca soltó la rosa._

Cuando todos guardaron silencio, Pedro ordenó que los mariachis tocaran las mañanitas. Los dos gemelos cantaron, y cantaron, jamás retirando la mirada del frágil lienzo que tenía la imagen de su amada virgencita, la que los guió durante la independencia, y nunca los dejó. Cuando las mañanitas terminaron de oírse, y las dos partes de México salieron de la basílica, buscando un momento lejos de tanta gente, sintieron una mano acariciar su cabello a cada uno y una sonrisa maternal se veía en medio de la noche estrellada, tal como su túnica.

Dos rosas carmesí cayeron enfrente de ellos.


End file.
